Love is There
by kates4ever
Summary: Felicity's family visits when Felicity moves into a new apartment and they're pretty familiar to us already. Felicity/Oliver romance, Felicity/Clark romance, Team Arrow family and friendship.


**AN: Wrote this in one night so if it's a little incoherent, sorry! I had a long day and this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out! I know I said that I had more chapters for my first story, Old Friends Sometimes See Things Differently, but I decided that I needed to write some other stuff before those chapters could be posted. And it's been hard...but this is written and I hope you like it! Read & Review! And I'm sorry it's kinda long but I had to put backstory there before I could get to the meaty part. And if you haven't read my other fic, do it! Oh and OLICITY all the way!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Arrow...unfortuently**

A few months after the Undertaking, Felicity finally found a new apartment that would easily replace her old one.

Once Oliver had gotten her out of the basement, Diggle was in the hospital with Carly by his side, and people had started to calm down, Felicity went to check out her tiny apartment which was located near the edge of the city and the Glades, but closer to the city. With Verdant destroyed, there wasn't really any other place for Felicity to stay at that was relatively close to the Glades. So without having anywhere to go, the IT genius thought she might as well go home and set up her equipment so they could use the comm system while Oliver was out on the streets. This would be a smart move, especially when most of her electronic babies would be located throughout her apartment. But what Felicity was shown when she arrived at her home sweet home stunned her. Her entire apartment complex was crumbled on the floor. Everything was either dust, rubble, or both. The second device was closer to the city than the first, allowing the second device to affect Felicity's neighborhood, but nothing past it.

Oliver had heard one simply stunned "oh my god" before he jumped on his bike and rushed to Felicity's position. All he needed was something to put his mind to, just do some brainless act. Oliver found Felicity kneeling in front of the rubble that was formally known as an apartment. Without thinking, Oliver silently walked over to Felicity, picked her up, and placed her on the back of his bike before speeding of to the foundry. The second the duo arrived at their headquarters, Oliver had the keys out of the ignition and Felicity cradled in his arms while walking to the basement to retrieve a change of clothes for himself. Oliver changed right in front of Felicity, but there wasn't any reaction from her. No rambling about why he should change away from her, no blush across her cheeks, and no wandering eyes. Just a blank state. This just added to Oliver's clues that Felicity was deeply affected by the effects of the Undertaking. After he finished changing into street clothes, he folded his hood outfit and stuffed it into a duffle bag before walking over to Felicity. The thought that Felicity was gone into some track of despair shot into Oliver's head as he walked back to Felicity and the new found thought scared him, making it a mission to help her.

"Felicity, look at me. Felicity," Oliver tried to snap his best friend out of her trance."Please don't shut down on me. Felicity."  
This continued for a few minutes before the hole in Oliver's shoulder started to hurt once again. Realizing that he wouldn't get anything out of Felicity for a while, Oliver went to fetch the medical supplies while Felicity continued to zone out. Oliver stitched himself up and preceded to check Felicity for any wounds. All he found were minor scrapes and cuts. Once all of that was taken care of, Oliver loaded Felicity and his duffle bag onto his bike and drove to his palace of a house.  
Thea wasnt home. she was at the police department with Roy trying to find out what would happen to her family. Oliver immediately called a trusted family doctor to check his injury and on Felicity, who still hadn't said a word, once he sat he down on his bed. After starting to work on Oliver's injury, the doctor didn't feel the need to ask about the cause of Oliver's injury, instead focusing on treating the wound. Once Oliver was stitched up, the doctor checked on Felicity. He concluded that Felicity had a minor concussion. Oliver decided that he would watch Felicity until she recovered. That night, Felicity had a terrible dream where all of her friends and family were dead on the streets of the glades, all saying they were there because she didn't find the second device. The second after Felicity broke into a cold sweat with shaking, Oliver pulled her into him so to try to comfort her. It worked and she relaxed into him. Oliver stroked her hair and held her all night long, relaxing her whenever she got tense from getting to the worst of her dream.

Felicity ended up staying with Oliver in the mansion for a few months. Everyone in the US, hell the world, started to move on from the Undertaking at their own pace, including Team Arrow who was taking it harder than anyone else. But they none the less started to move on. They helped each other realize that what happened wasn't their faults and they did the best they could. Nearly every morning, Felicity would wake up next to Oliver in the same position as night of the Undertaking. Felicity was always looking for a new apartment that would meet her standards while she continued working at Queen Consolidated and moonlighting as the hood's IT mastermind. Only she started looking even harder a month into staying at the Queen mansion. There was no denying that Felicity's crush for her hero had started blossoming into something more and sleeping with him nearly every night wasn't helping her from fighting the attraction.

Felicity always liked Oliver since the day he walked into her office with a bullet ridden laptop. Over the year, her tiny crush grew as she got to know him more, the man in front of the cameras, behind the hood, and in between. So when Oliver started sleeping in her bed every night, she was afraid that she would get her heart broken like it had so many times before, even though she loved having him beside her. So she knew that she needed to get a new place to live and one day she finally found one that was perfect for her, even better than her previous house.

When Oliver found out Felicity was getting a new place, he found himself saddened at the fact that he wouldn't be able to just go into Felicity's room and hold her close at night. Oliver always thought she was remarkable, ever since she saw through his bull crap story about spilling a latte on a computer. Oliver had an infatuation with his beautiful IT guru, he just wasn't aware of it. But the thought of him missing Felicity at night perplexed him and he pushed the thought aside.

Oliver and Diggle offered to help Felicity settle into her new place and she gladly accepted. Oliver also offered to pay for new electronics for Felicity's personal, work, and "extra curricular activities", which she also gladly accepted.

But on the big moving day, the gang received a surprise none of them were expecting.

After two trips from the moving vans to Felicity's second story apartment, closer to the city then her previous apartment, a somewhat beat up looking truck drove up and parked behind a moving truck. Out came three people wearing country looking clothes. At first no one noticed them because the three friends were laughing at Felicity nearly dropping a box full of new electronics on Oliver's foot. When the three country people got closer to Felicity, she saw recognizable red hair and looked up in surprise before running up to the out of towners.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Felicity asked, hugging and kissing a red haired woman on the cheek, then preceding to hug and kiss a salt and pepper haired man the same way, and then a tall dark haired man, lingering a few seconds on the hug and sneaking a quick kiss to the cheek with an embarrassed smile and blush which was returned with the same gestures.

"We'll, we haven't seen you in a while and since we knew you were moving, we decided to come help out. But we didn't know that you already had help," the red haired woman, looking at the two mystery men that were assisting the popular blonde and giving them a warm smile.  
" Oh yeah, sorry mom. I would have told you if I had known you guys would have come all the way to the city. And what about the farm? Who's watching it right now?" Felicity questioned as Oliver and Diggle exchanged clueless glances at each other.  
"We had the Sommers watch the farm for a few weeks. They were glad to help and they send their regards about your old apartment," the grey haired man said, giving skeptical looks at the two well built men that were assisting his daughter.  
"Oh, that's nice of them! Oh, sorry! This is Oliver and Diggle. They're basically my second family. Oliver, Diggle, this is my mom and dad, Martha and Jonathan Kent. And this is Clark, my brother," Felicity quickly added, having caught the look her father was giving her friends.  
"It nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kent...?" Oliver questioned, confused at the last name situation.  
"Oh yeah, when I was five my parents died when a tornado ripped through smallville and Jonathan and Martha were the closet family friends anyone could ever have and they took me in. They've basically been my parents so to me, they're mom and dad," Felicity explained.  
"Yeah, me and Felicity fought so much when we were kids. She really was the annoying sister," Clark said, giving a playful slug to Felicity's arm and receiving one in return.  
"Isn't that nice! Well, we were actually going to go to this amazing burger joint for lunch, why don't you join us?" Oliver suggested politely, wanting to get to know the younger side of Felicity from her family's memories.  
"Great, I'm starved!" Jonathan replied.  
"Perfect! Just hold on one minute," Felicity said as the team closed and locked the vans.

Directions were given out to go to Big Belly Burger and as Oliver headed to get into Felicity's car, he could have sworn he saw Clark staring at Felicity with a hint to lust while she gave out orders to head to the dinner. Oliver wanted to push the thought completely out of his mind but from many years of experience, his observations were usually spot on, so he decided to put it in the very back of his mind as Felicity turned the engine on to head to a nice family gathering.


End file.
